


Cin'kyr'am

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The color of a Mando's armor says a lot, assuming the Mand'alor has not forced a scheme. Though even if he had, Jame would not fit in. For she has chosen White. (Star Wars AU, Mandalorian Jame)





	

There are seven you know

Seven hues

Bright with meaning.

 

Grey and red,

Colors of grief,

Mourning and remembrance both.

A cry and an exaltation.

 

Black and gold,

Colors of truth.

A blade in hand,

Seeking justice and vengeance.

 

Green and blue,

Colors of ethic,

Steadfast in one’s work

Mind on responsibility and consistency.

 

And then there is orange,

Shereshoy, you call it

You Mando’ad

Reveling in life on death’s edge.

 

There are seven you know

Yet none fit

And so you pick your own

A hue for you and you alone.

You pick  _ white. _

 

Stark, harsh white

Clear, visible, no means to hide

Nor intent.

White of ivory,

Of the gleam of Mando iron,

The white of bones,

Old, picked clean

Reminder of life

White so bright, brilliant

Burning eyes of the dying

Leading them back home

Back to the Manda

Skills in hand.

  
  


You pick white.

White for death,

Of death.

 

You are white.

White for death,

Of death.

 

Ja’haili, ner Buir.

Ja’haili ner oya’kare.

Kar’tayli ni ijaati gar bajur.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Cin'kyr'am - White Death  
> Shereshoy - A lust for life, a constant striving and struggle against death  
> Ja'haili, ner Buir - Watch, Father  
> Ja'haili ner oya'kare - Watch my hunts  
> Kar'tayli ni ijaati gar bajur - Truly know that I honor your teaching


End file.
